Lack of Color
by msmdhr
Summary: As minhas decisões não eram minhas. Eram dele, como tudo em mim.


**LACK OF COLOR**

Esta fic é um presente, para a minha amiga secreta do Challenge 3V.

**

* * *

**

Seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus cabelos, puxando os fios com aquele desespero característico, faziam as minhas costas arquearem, impelindo o meu pescoço contra os seus lábios finos e macios.

Lábios estes que eu jamais deveria ter tomado conhecimento.

Com a outra mão ele me segurava contra si, enquanto minhas pernas o laçavam na altura da cintura, fazendo com que ele me tivesse no colo, levando-me para onde quisesse, fazendo de mim o que bem quisesse. Eu não tinha mais o controle sobre os meus atos ou os meus anseios, mas o pior de tudo era o completo descontrole sobre a minha mente.

Aquilo era absurdamente perigoso e inegavelmente errado. _Ele_ era inegavelmente errado. Tudo nele era antagônico aos conceitos que a vida toda eu defendera e ainda assim, era nele em que eu confiava o meu corpo, era para ele que eu entregava a minha alma.

Aquela não era eu, aquela pessoa impulsiva que arfava enquanto ele desfazia os botões do meu vestido, aqueles gemidos não eram meus e aqueles olhos estavam fechados sem o meu consentimento. Era como observar a cena panoramicamente, condenando aquela mulher que se derretia nos braços dele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tudo real demais, intenso demais para que eu pudesse perder muito tempo condenando as minhas próprias ações.

Porque não importava que desculpa eu arranjasse para justificar aquilo tudo, ainda eram os meus atos, a minha consciência, a minha traição. Ainda era o meu marido sentado em casa cuidando das minhas crianças, cumprindo o papel que eu deveria cumprir, tomando para si as minhas responsabilidades, já que o meu _trabalho_ exigia tanto de mim e eu era obrigada a ficar trancada num escritório até tarde.

Por Deus, que ele nunca saiba a verdade.

Eu não saberia como me justificar, na verdade, eu sabia não ter justificativa, aquilo tudo era simplesmente imperdoável, era mais do que traição, porque não envolvia apenas uma relação carnal com outro homem fora do meu casamento, envolvia a quebra de todos os valores que eu um dia defendera, era muito mais o homem em questão do que a traição em si.

E aquilo me matava, mas não o suficiente para me fazer parar.

Suas duas mãos agora se encontravam na parte de trás das minhas coxas, comprimindo-me contra a parede naquele desespero ferino, enquanto os seus lábios buscavam qualquer pedaço de pele exposta em mim.

O meu vestido jazia abandonado em algum lugar daquele quarto escuro e podre, em algum lugar daquele inferno, mas eu não me importaria com aquilo, é claro que não, na verdade, nem ao menos a minha consciência parecia forte o suficiente para fazer-me importar, o que dirá uma peça de roupa que já estava fadada a tomar aquele fim no instante em que as luzes daquele quarto se apagaram.

A pressão do corpo dele contra o meu cessou por alguns instantes e eu alarmada abri os olhos, imaginando se aquele seria o fim daquela noite fatídica e, mesmo contra tudo o que eu deveria esperar, implorando para que não fosse, não porque a culpa já me consumia, mas porque ele ainda não tinha me tomado para si.

Foi quando eu senti os lábios deslizando pela minha pele, e como sempre ocorria quando eu sentia aquela espécie de contato dele, os meus protestos se calaram, os meus olhos se comprimiram e eu novamente pertenceria a ele.

Ele me levou até a cama, fazendo-me sentar na ponta da mesma, enquanto se agachava na minha frente, sem nunca deixar de acariciar a minha pele. Minhas costas arquearam novamente quando senti suas mãos subindo pelo meu torso até chegar nos meus seios, massageando a pele sensível sobre a fina peça de roupa.

Então eu me perguntei o que ele tinha que me fazia querer que ele nunca me soltasse, o que tinha nele de tão diferente, que me fazia continuar encontrando-o, mesmo sabendo o quanto iria me martirizar por aquilo até o fim dos meus dias.

Não era amor, é claro que não era. Eu o desprezava, odiava absolutamente tudo nele, das suas roupas impecáveis aos seus cabelos lisos e quase brancos. Odiava o seu cheiro ardido, os seus lábios na minha pele, o som da sua voz e a maneira como só ele conseguia me fazer sentir.

Eu me odiava ao lado dele.

Mesmo assim, era só com ele que as minhas mãos tremiam ao procurar o fecho das suas calças, era só ele que os meus olhos se comprimiam daquela forma, dividindo-me entre aproveitar o momento ao máximo e não me permitir um segundo olhar para _quem_ me proporcionava aquele momento em si.

Mas eu sabia quem me segurava daquela forma, é claro que sabia, nem por um minuto eu confundia aquela pele alva e lisa com a sardenta daquele que me pertencia, quando afagava os cabelos dele, eu sabia que eram louros, não rubros.

Eu sabia quem ele era e quem eu era e mesmo assim, eu me entregava a ele e era por isso que eu o odiava tanto, porque ele me fazia ser quem eu não era.

Senti o seu corpo colocando contra o meu, forçando-me contra o colchão para logo depois cobrir-me com ele mesmo.

Minhas mãos alisavam o abdômen definido, descendo em direção as calças que eu já abrira, empurrando-as para baixo. Senti os lábios dele se contorcendo num meio sorriso contra os meus, aquele sorriso que eu odiava, que não significava nada além do poder dele sobre mim, mas que eu ainda assim consentia, porque ele _tinha_ poder sobre mim.

Nossos corpos já estavam completamente desprovidos de vestes e eu me perguntava o que acontecera enquanto aquilo acontecia, mas eu sabia a resposta, _ele_ acontecera, e eu simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar ou tomar consciência das coisas enquanto ele me tinha nas mãos.

Senti o seu corpo deslizando contra o meu, eu o tinha dentro de mim, dando-o prazer, sentindo prazer naquele contato tão intimo, tão infinitamente errado.

Suamos juntos, arfamos juntos, mas eu lutei sozinha para que os gemidos não deixassem os lábios, mas é claro que eles deixaram, aqueles não eram mais os meus lábios, mas sim dele, como tudo em mim e, por fim, aquela onda de prazer e culpa me cobrira, fazendo com que um sorriso involuntário brotasse em meus lábios. Não lutei contra aquilo, permitindo-me sorrir do prazer, da desgraça e de todas aquelas coisas que não tinham nome, mas que me consumiam por dentro.

O meu coração aos poucos voltava às suas batidas habituais e, fazendo com que toda a dor do mundo caísse novamente sobre mim, céus, _o que _eu fizera? _Por que_ eu continuava fazendo? E aquilo não importava, seja lá qual fosse a resposta para aquilo, não tinha a menor importância, porque eu novamente traíra o amor da minha vida com o meu maior objeto de repúdio.

Levantei-me da cama antes que a coragem para isto me deixasse, recolhendo minhas roupas do cão e vestindo-as sem ousar encarar aquele homem deitado na cama, embora sentisse os seus olhos presos em mim, decorando cada movimento meu, desfrutando de cada dor que eu aparentasse.

Caminhei até a porta ainda determinada a não olhar para trás, determinada a conter as lágrimas que insistiam em brotar nos meus olhos, determinada a nunca mais cometer aquele erro novamente.

"Então, no mesmo horário?" perguntou-me com a sua voz arrastada.

Congelei ao ouvir sua voz, sentindo o coração falhar algumas batidas, ouvindo os inúmeros protestos da minha mente, dizendo-me que deveria amaldiçoá-lo, matá-lo, matar-me, qualquer coisa que o impedisse de se aproximar de mim mais uma vez.

E negando toda a lógica, todas as súplicas da minha alma, eu acenei com a cabeça para cima e para baixo, sem coragem de encará-lo, incapaz de confiar na minha voz.

"Ótimo, até amanhã, Sangue Ruim." Aquela fora a última frase que eu ouvira ao fechar a porta atrás de mim, sentindo uma lágrima teimosa rolando pelo meu rosto, enjoada da minha fraqueza, e do modo como eu me subjugava completamente a alguém tão odioso quanto ele.

Mas aquela não era mais uma decisão minha para se tomar, era dele, como tudo, absolutamente tudo em mim.

* * *

Primeiro: Buh, eu não tenho palavras para te agradecer o suficiente por ter me ajudado com o plot, por ter lido e por ter me incentivado, por ter feito uma capa simplesmente MARAVILHOSA. Nossa obrigada mesmo linda, de coração. 

Segundo: Obrigada, Dark, por ter betado assim de última hora, mesmo, mesmo )

Terceiro e a razão de eu ter feito essa fic em primeiro lugar: Minha amiga secreta é... **Vick Weasley**! Eu sei, os deuses do sorteio me amam, porque eu tirei a pessoa que eu mais adoro em todo o fadom. Sis, espero que você tenha gostado da fic, de coração. E você faz uma diferença absurda na minha vida, te amo mesmo.


End file.
